disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gyrosphere
Gyrosphere is an interactive 3-D motion simulator ride at Jurassic World. Ride Summary Queue Basic outdoor queue, identical to the one in the movie. The boarding station is different then the one in the movie. Near the end of the queue, riders are given "Protective Eyewear" (3-D glasses) and put into 20 groups of 3 people per group. Each group is sent to stand in front of a door. That door will later open and let them enter one of the 20 Gyrospheres, identical to the ones in the movie except with 3 seats. Another difference is that in the movie, the sphere had a back window, in this vehicle, only the front half of the vehicle has a window and the rest is covered by a wall. Ride Once inside the gyrosphere, Jimmy Fallon shows up on a monitor inside the vehicle. He introduces himself and welcomes riders. He tells them that the rider sitting in the middle seat can drive the vehicle using the joystick built into their left armrest. He then gives the same speech he did in the movie. The screen turns off and the vehicles are lifted out of the ground and end up into the middle of a field full of Brontosauruses. The rider in the middle seat can then use the joystick to drive the vehicle around the field. After about 1 minute of free driving, the joystick becomes unusable. Jimmy Fallon appears on the screen and announces that there has been a malfunction and the vehicles will now return back to the boarding station. The vehicle turns around and sees a giant T-Rex in front of it. The T-Rex kicks the vehicle, sending riders rolling down a field. Riders are then accidentally pushed back towards the T-Rex by a group Jurassic World Safety Team trucks. The T-Rex roars and then swallows one of the trucks. The other trucks quickly back up, one of them pushing into the gyrosphere, causing riders to roll back down a steep hill. Riders roll backwards through a flat area of land before teetering of the edge of a waterfall. The vehicle then falls backwards and plunges down the falls into a river. The riders sink to the bottom of the river before being picked up by the T-Rex's massive claws and thrown back into the feild. Riders land in the center of the feild and come to a complete stop. Suddenly, the vehicle is slowly brought back down into the boarding area. Jimmy Fallon comes back on the screen and thanks guests for visiting the Gyrosphere and wishes them a good day at Jurassic World. Jimmy Fallon leaves the screen and one last T-Rex roar is heard. Riders then exit the vehicle and enter a gift shop. Mechanics The Gyrosphere is actually a 6DOF motion-based capsule. The entire front half of the vehicle is actually a 3-D dome screen meant to simulate a window. The vehicle moves in coordination to the ride film. The first minute of the ride uses real-time rendered ultra-realistic 3-D film to allow the riders to drive around the park. The rest of the ride film is pre-rendered. Trivia * Ride: 5 minutes * Saftey Restraint: Seatbelt